The Birthday Girl Part III Cherry on the Icing
by TrinityWildcat
Summary: Alex's birthday surprise continues, as she, Mike and Bobby spend the morning after together. Thanks to brynnamorgan for giving me permission to continue the series!


**Author's Note**: This isn't the full fic. It's just that this is the only bit of it I can post on fanfiction. net grins

…Mike closed his eyes as his body throbbed pleasurably, aware vaguely of the two of them spooning up against him, Alex's head resting on his shoulder, Bobby on his back beside him. As he reached for the covers, he noticed that Bobby, not surprisingly, was only half-aroused, and guessed that like many men in their forties – like he himself – the big guy needed a little time to recover afterwards. He flopped back down again, heart still pounding, grinning widely. They lay in a happy tangle of limbs, Mike's hand gently stroking Alex's back, whilst Bobby rolled onto his side and reached across to caress her face gently.

"You're looking real thoughtful," Mike murmured to her after a few minutes had passed and their heart rates had returned to normal.

"Cinnamon or raisin?"

"Huh?"

"Do I fancy a cinnamon bagel dripping with butter, or a raisin bagel? Decisions, decisions."

"It's your birthday. Have both." 

"Uh-huh."

Their heads swivelled to look in Bobby's direction. He had his eyes closed, blissfully. Alex gently elbowed his ribs.

"Mmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"I heard."

She just looked at him without saying a word. He stretched gracefully, cat-like, then got out of bed, grabbing for a pair of pants from the back of a nearby chair. "And coffee, too," she called after him. He nodded, rubbing his eyes and stretching again. Mike snickered.

"Looks like you've got him well trained."

"Training men is like training dogs. You just reward appropriate behaviour with... something you know will be appreciated." She grinned wickedly. "Now go get me the paper. And I call dibs on the sports section."

He looked at her. She looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "It's my birthday. Do as I say." She dismissed him with an imperious wave of her hand, then chuckled softly.

"Yes ma'am." Mike leaned across, kissed her forehead and wrigged out of bed, pausing to pull the covers up over her. She snuggled back, blissfully, murmuring "Oh, I could get used to this..."

Ten minutes later, they were all in bed, Alex in the middle, Mike and Bobby on each side, nibbling on the remains of the bagels and sharing the paper. They were doing their best to read over her shoulder, and she was doing her best to ignore them. Mike guessed that four years of partnering Bobby Goren had given her remarkable powers of ignoring something distracting. He smiled wickedly. The scent of Alex plus coffee and cinnamon was very appealing indeed. She was still completely naked, although being sandwiched between the two of them meant she was hardly going to freeze. Mike could feel some of the warmth from Bobby's body on the other side of the bed, and smiled inwardly. Something about the other man's intent gaze gave it away...

Mike followed the line of sight, and snickered to himself. Yeah, Bobby wasn't interested in the sports section, any more than he was. Still smiling, he slid a hand under the covers and slowly up. Alex's breathing quickened a little, then returned to normal as he continued to stroke slowly up her belly, pressing himself up against her. She relaxed against him, obviously enjoying the feeling, but still determined to finish the article she was reading. He heard Bobby's sharp intake of breath as Mike's hand emerged from beneath the covers, cupped Alex's breast, and began to very slowly knead the nipple...

She stopped reading the paper, and fixed him with a mock-stern glare. "Mike, stop distracting me."

"Or what?" He contined to gently roll her nipple between his fingers, enjoying seeing it harden up. Wasn't the only thing round here that was doing that. He flicked a glance at Bobby, and saw to his pleasure that the other man's chest and face were beginning to flush. _Enjoying the show, Bobby-boy? Good. _

"Or I will tie your hands to the bedpost."

"Is that a promise?"

Suddenly, without warning, she threw the paper and the covers away and flung herself on top of him, straddling him. Beside them, Bobby laughed with delight as Alex brought her face down to Mike's.

"It's more than a promise. It's a guarantee. Bobby?"

"Here." Still grinning, Bobby passed her a length of soft fabric. Mike played along, holding his hands up and letting her tie them securely to the bedpost. When she'd done, he tugged at the knots, hard. They held. He turned his head and saw that she'd left a length of fabric free, and that it was tied in a slipknot. He could easily free himself, but this looked like being too much fun to want to…

And here is where I have to stop the fic before I get kicked off fanfiction. net. If you'd like the rest of the story and you're of an appropriate age, send me a message or email me (or just look in the usual places I post my fic).


End file.
